Communication device such as mobile devices, cell phones, tablets or smart phones typically have boot sequences that are executed when the power to the communication device is switched on or when the battery is connected to the communication device. Often non-essential applications or processes are operating during the boot sequence. Such applications or processes consume resources from the communication device and as a consequence can slow down the boot sequence.